


Never to Return

by MalRhy



Series: A Father's Story [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So many people have left my life. So from now on as soon as I meet someone new I will be prepared for the worst.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never to Return

_So many people have left my life. So from now on as soon as I meet someone new I will be prepared for the worst._

«Dove stai andando?» La voce piena di dolore di Thranduil fuoriuscì con un sospiro.  
«Valinor». La voce di Ellerian era fredda come il ghiaccio e ferma come l’acciaio.  
«Perché?» L’Elfo strinse la presa sul suo bambino, il suo meraviglioso e addormentato bambino.  
La donna sospirò: «Semplicemente non posso più vivere qui».  
Thranduil si irrigidì: come poteva dire una cosa simile? Come poteva non importarle del loro bellissimo figlio? Lui l’aveva amato sin dal momento in cui l’aveva tenuto in braccio dopo la sua nascita e aveva saputo che sarebbe morto per lui e la sua felicità. E, ancora di più, come poteva lui badare a Legolas completamente da solo? Non sapeva nulla sull’educazione e la crescita dei figli!  
Il piccolo Elfo si mosse nelle braccia del padre, ma fortunatamente non si svegliò. Thranduil gli lanciò uno sguardo, poi spostò i suoi occhi sulla sua compagna, ma Ellerian non incontrava il suo sguardo.  
«Cosa è accaduto? Perché adesso?» chiese, la sua voce affaticata, come se il pensiero di lei, partita per non tornare più, lo stesse spezzando.  
Ellerian si morse il labbro inferiore, continuando a non incontrare i suoi occhi, e rimase in silenzio.  
«Rispondimi!» scoppiò lui. Legolas si svegliò e cominciò a piangere. Thranduil cercò di consolarlo, mentre gli occhi dell’Elfa si spalancavano mentre guardavano la scena. Dopo qualche momento, Ellerian afferrò la bisaccia e, con un ultimo sguardo al suo compagno e suo figlio, partì.  
Thranduil non si girò. Non voleva vedere. Non poteva. Vederla partire, vederla abbandonarli, avrebbe spezzato qualcosa dentro di lui che non era sicuro si sarebbe mai aggiustato.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo rimase fermo in quel punto, stringendo spasmodicamente a sé Legolas, ormai nuovamente tranquillo, ma doveva essere passato qualcosa di più che semplici minuti.  
«Mio signore?» la voce di Tauriel lo richiamò verso la porta della stanza. «Altezza, dove è andata Lady Ellerian?»  
Come rispondere a una domanda simile? Era semplice, in apparenza, ma in realtà c'era dietro il mondo. Rispondere avrebbe implicato una risposta lunga, una spiegazione, perché sapeva bene quanto Tauriel fosse legato alla sua compagna. E non era pronto, non per quello. Doveva pensare al suo dolore e al piccolo Legolas.  
Thranduil lasciò un lieve bacio sul capo del figlio, raddrizzò la schiena e si voltò verso la giovane Elfa. E nel farlo, rinchiuse il suo cuore in una spessa lastra di ghiaccio, lasciando che solo l'amore per suo figlio e per il suo popolo ci dimorassero; il dolore per la partenza di Ellerian sarebbe rimasto con lui, sempre, ma non ci avrebbe pensato, almeno per molti anni.  
«Partita.»

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, questo è il mio primo lavoro su Thranduil, sono un po' insicura al riguardo.  
> In ogni caso, questo è il prequel alla Elrond/Thranduil che spero di scrivere presto. In inglese, ma sono dettagli. Dovrò tradurre questo lavoro, prima, quindi... ok ^^  
> Kudos e recensioni sono sempre ben accetti ^^


End file.
